Dolor
Raul Quinones aka. "Dolor the pain" is a former Colombian syndicate who ends up in the Gorgon prison. He first appeared in the third undisputed film. He was portrayed by Marko Zaror. History Before he was sent to jail, Dolor is a Colombian syndicate responsible for dealing with smuggled beef and after he was caught he never stop doing heinous crimes as he claims to have spent more than a decade in Gorgon doing illegal activities such as smuggling and murder. Thus, he became Rezo's fighter ever since. Storyline Dolor made his first debut in the third undisputed film where he was first seen arriving the prison in a cocky manner introducing his name and crime amongst the other fighters. During the course of his stay, he was given special treatment and sparring fighters to train while the other fighters were forced to do hard labor and are only allowed an hour to train. Then he was then given drugs to increase his endurance and performance during the fight. His first match in the tournament was up against the Korean fighter, his opponent tries to stop him but he relentlessly decimates his opponent by overpowering him with his techniques. His first match ended with him winning the fight leading him to advance to the semi-finals up against Silva, Boyka, and Turbo. Because of that, Dolor is set to fight against Turbo in the finals. After Knowing that Turbo is guaranteed to lose due to his bad condition, He had a short conversation with Boyka during the training insulting him that he was once watching Boyka's fights in the hole until his humiliating loss with Chambers and he even states that Boyka is no longer the champion of the prison fighters but now the champion of toilets. Feeling agitated, Boyka immediately replied that what does that made him when he was defeated. The next day, his match with Boyka have begun and it starts with his favor due to his height, weight, and by having a longer reach. During the fight, Dolor manages to grapple Boyka's injured knee leaving him defenseless. After that, the injured Boyka now relies on his endurance and pain tolerance but Dolor is relentless, he knocks him out several times until he was thrown at the ring via spinning kick. It looks like the match is over that time, but Boyka have wrapped a dirty blood stained mop around his injured knee and began to enter the ring at a furious state. Dolor then puts the fight to him, but due to Boyka's adaptive moves he was unable to fight back. The match ended with Boyka winning the fight by breaking his shin. Dolor was last seen in the movie agonizing to his knee injury before being sent back to the prison thereafter. Skills and Abilities Skilled fighter: '''Dolor is a good fighter as he was shown to overpower Boyka several times using his long reach advantage. During his matches, he is sufficient to utilize various martial art techniques such as Mma, Kickboxing, Wu shu, Dirty boxing, acrobatics and Muay Thai. '''Speed: '''Dolor was fast enough to keep up with smaller people like Jerry Lam and Boyka. The speed of his techniques is further enhanced by the performance-enhancing drug that he takes. '''Drug use: '''The use of drugs not only increase his performance but his pain tolerance as well. He seems to took a lot of kicks from a skilled taekwondo fighter without being hurt and was able to take a lot of hits from Boyka before wearing out. '''Trivia "At 6ft. 2 Inches, Dolor is the tallest fighter in the prison spetz competition and the fourth tallest fighter throughout the undisputed franchise only preceded by Sykov(6'3), Vern Van Zant (6'6''), and Koshmar(6'8")'' "Dolor loves chocolates as he referred the drugs that he took as one" "During his long fight with Boyka, it seems that the drug have have wear off. It is what likely that causes his leg to be weak and that possibly made it susceptible to be broken by Boyka's injured knee" Category:Prison Fighter